


【路康】我赐予你爱我的权利

by onlychris



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 路康 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlychris/pseuds/onlychris
Summary: pg 的路来找nc 的康约会并不做人的纯情故事
Relationships: 路康 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【路康】我赐予你爱我的权利

**Author's Note:**

> 微粗口

康斯坦丁醉醺醺的像坨烂泥般狠狠地砸在自家门口的地上，倒下去的时候手掌蹭过一瓶只剩下一丁点威士忌的破酒瓶子。  
金发驱魔人痴迷的拧开瓶塞，伸出舌头接住那少得可怜的液体。  
“bollocks”  
醉鬼把头一歪，呸呸的吐出嘴里的威士忌。他晃了晃酒瓶，发黄的液体散发出难闻的气息，难喝的就像是地狱里的马尿。  
摇摇晃晃的酒鬼随手一扔，喵呜一声，炸了毛的黑猫蹲在墙上龇牙咧嘴的冲他哈气。康斯坦丁两手一摊，对着猫咪竖了个中指，又转回身去继续捅咕他那可怜的锁眼。  
温暖的温度从背后传来时，酒精依旧在康斯坦丁脑子里挥之不去，以至于尚未清醒的驱魔人利落的转身，屈膝狠狠的给了对方下半身一个亲切的问候。  
“Johnny ”哦，路西法•操他妈的•晨星叫的像个被嫖完不给钱的妓女，康斯坦丁捂着被撞到门上的鼻子发出傻里傻气的笑声。“看来警探确实有教给你一些无聊又幼稚的把戏”  
“无聊但有效，所以，到底什么风让你屈尊来我这”  
路西法无视了驱魔人歪七扭八，不成样子的屈膝礼，拽着那条油腻的看不清颜色的领带，穿过堆满了烟灰和空酒瓶的大厅，把人甩进空荡的浴缸。  
“看看这里，康斯坦丁，这简直是罪恶最完美的温床”  
“罪恶？我想你的意思应该是美好”  
康斯坦丁揉着被摔疼的屁股，打出一个恶意的酒嗝，正当他打算从兜里掏出些，无论啥，只要是能让面前这个大鸡翅膀滚蛋的东西时，路西法故意的拧开水龙头，冰凉的水劈头盖脸的砸下来，彻底带走了康斯坦丁的醉意。  
“操你的，luci，你就是学不会温柔是吧”  
康斯坦丁挣扎着从水里爬出来，趴在浴缸边上冲路西法比了个友好手势。  
“得了吧，Johnny，你我都知道的，你喜欢这个，上次是谁哭成个小可怜还不停地扭来扭去，叫我daddy ”  
“闭嘴吧，你这个变态的伪装的山姆大叔，天天就你渴望什么。你猜怎么着luci，我渴望你能滚出我家。” 注1  
康斯坦丁随意扯下裹在自己身上的湿漉漉的衬衫，一边试图伸长手去够被挂在墙上的浴巾。  
而路西法则舒舒服服的坐在一把被从康斯坦丁另一间房间里拖过来的椅子上，打了个响指，一杯装着上好白兰地的酒杯便出现在他手里。  
好整以暇的样子仿佛在参加什么贵族聚会，如果不是他翘起腿调整了自己的坐姿，也许这更可信一点。  
康斯坦丁放弃挣扎般的把团成一团的领带扔向路西法，不出意外的被一道看不见的屏障挡了下来。  
“还满意你看到的嘛，白翅膀？”  
“enn ，有点瘦，你得吃的再胖点，康斯坦丁你抱起来真的很硌人。哦，还有你那糟糕的审美品味，也许我应该亲自给你设计一下”  
驱魔人装模作样的扶着浴缸边干呕，露出一副万分嫌弃的模样。  
“你？那我宁可上天堂，luv”  
康斯坦丁终于够到了那条浴巾，把自己裹得严严实实后，陷入了温软的沙发里，为此他还发出了一声满意的喟叹，然后得意的看着路西法重新调整了自己的姿势。  
2比0，干的漂亮康斯坦丁，三振出局，让这个该死的，行走的圣水浪费者滚回他的lux。  
“所以你不去像个小狗一样追着警探跑，来这里干嘛，这里可没有骨头”  
“情人节！康斯坦丁，今天可是情人节！”  
路西法离的太近了，近的让嘴硬的驱魔人不得不承认那双名副其实的恶魔之眼实际上性感极了。但他可不能表露出来，让大名鼎鼎的路西法•晨星吃瘪。哦，上帝，这足够让他开心一整年了。  
“哦~，可怜的晨星，没想到你竟然爱我爱的这么深沉，天啊，我感动的都要哭了”  
康斯坦丁作秀般的蹭蹭路西法的鼻子，甚至还张开了双手，给了路西法一个绝对恶心的笑容。路西法阴郁的抱着胳膊盯了康斯坦丁一会，掐着驱魔人修长的脖颈给了他一个热烈又充满着硫磺味的辣吻。  
康斯坦丁在这个充斥着激情与荷尔蒙的热吻中挣扎了一会，果断的放弃了自己的理智，扑过去揪着路西法的领子热切的回应着。  
“亲爱的Johnny，现在谁才是那只追着骨头跑的小狗？”  
“我时间很紧，luv，还是说纽约的放荡终于让你不举了？那我到可以收留你一晚。”  
康斯坦丁黏黏糊糊的吻着路西法的嘴唇，眨眨眼，试图在上头的热欲中挤出几句俏皮话。  
路西法伸出手顺着浴巾摸了几把驱魔人滑溜溜的腰，趁着康斯坦丁痒的咯咯笑的时候，拽着浴巾的一角用力一掀。  
措不及防的黑魔法大师在空中转了一圈，啪叽一声，面朝下的砸进了软绵绵的被子里。  
房间里安静了几秒，瞬间迎来了暴怒的康斯坦丁，他试图向恶魔头子喷射毒液，却又被路西法用被子摁在了床里。  
悠哉悠哉的路西法甚至还有空翻着驱魔人的收藏品，顺便感受着被子里的动静小了不少后，才在康斯坦丁面前放了杯威士忌。  
白色的被子鼓起个大包，弓了两下后，一只竖着中指的手颤颤悠悠的比到路西法面前。  
“2比2，Johnny boy”  
深呼吸，康斯坦丁，对方可是路西法，前地狱之主，人家的肱二头肌可比你的大腿还粗。  
“亲爱的，所以你需要些什么？要我给你跳个大腿舞吗”  
路西法的眼睛亮了亮，饶有兴趣的摸摸下巴，“相当有意思的提议，但不，我已经做好了安排”  
康斯坦丁抖了抖被砸在他身上的卷轴，小卷轴欢快的溜下床铺，跑出一米多远。金发的驱魔人看看内容，又看看稳稳的坐在床上的恶魔头头，目光里充满了怜悯。  
“游乐园？咖啡厅？电影院？你终于被搞疯吗，luci。”  
“别破坏我的好心情，康斯坦丁，给你一分钟穿衣服，不然你就准备光着出去吧，虽然我很乐意这么做。”  
康斯坦丁一边骂骂咧咧，一边手忙脚乱的往自己头上套衣服，逗逗路西法很有趣，但惹怒一个脑子坏掉的恶魔之主，不，他还是格外珍惜自己的小命。  
“时间到了”  
“等等，路……”  
康斯坦丁只来得及抓住自己的风衣，就被法阵吞没了身影。空间传输总是让他晕头转向，没等他破口大骂，眼前的景色边吸引了他所有的目光。  
耀眼的星辰挂在天际，映衬着墨蓝的深色天空，深邃而又神秘。绚烂的烟花在那一瞬炸开，路西法背对着烟花向康斯坦丁伸出手，漫天的星辰都失去了它的颜色，此刻，即为永恒。  
康斯坦丁眨了眨眼睛，掩饰般的抽出兜里的丝卡点燃，熟悉的烟草味包裹着他，为他带来片刻的暖意。  
“你哥？还是曼尼？”  
“曼尼，他的时间魔法比较好用”  
路西法没有任何负罪感的歪了歪头，不远处的曼尼看看脚边的烟花，只想赶紧放完，就离这两个操蛋的，不尊重天使权的王八蛋远点。  
“来吧，Johnny”  
康斯坦丁叼着烟跟在路西法身后钻进了摩天轮，巨大的机器缓缓运转，康斯坦丁靠着窗户享受着短暂的宁静。  
没有烦人的幽灵，也没有试图把他淹死的酒精，只有一个散发着少女心的恶魔头子，竟然让他觉得也还不错。  
路西法凑过来，把康斯坦丁抵在窗边与他接吻，温热的舌头扫过脖颈，附而咬住了驱魔人薄软的耳尖，缠绵的欲望让小小的吊舱极速升温。  
干渴的灼烧感窜入康斯坦丁的喉间，他喘息着屈腿挡在二人腹部，路西法挑挑眉，不满的意味显而易见。  
“曼尼！天使电灯泡让这周围亮的跟白天一样，哦草，你忘记了是不是。”  
完全忘记这回事的路西法毫不在意的一挥手，二人从狭小的方舱，跌落在绵软的床间。  
路西法背后的羽翼缓缓张开，洁白的六翼让他看上去像个完美的大天使长。晨星的吻落在康斯坦丁的额头，带着狡黠与甜美。  
“I give you the right to love me，my soul”  
金发的驱魔人却猛然支起身子，将路西法推倒在床上，而自己却如同伊甸园的蛇般跨坐在恶魔的腰间，将蛊惑一字一句送进地狱之主的耳中。  
“不，是我赐予你爱我的权利，亲爱的晨星”

————————————————————

阿曼纳迪尔怒气冲冲的给自家兄弟开了门，冻得哆哆嗦嗦的曼尼谴责的看向裹着睡衣刚从卧室中出来的阿曼纳迪尔。  
俨然与路西法待久了的阿曼纳迪尔丝毫没得同情心，甚至还是好心的琳达给了被淋成落汤鸡的曼尼一杯热可可。  
“我亲爱的兄弟，你可不能怪我，毕竟今天可是情人节”  
曼尼被这无耻的发言震惊了。他委屈的拍了拍翅膀飞走了，只留下空杯子啪的摔在地上，留下一滩难以清除的污渍。  
情人节就不尊重天使权了吗！让这些讨厌的家伙们见鬼去吧！

注1：我一直觉得tv路的那句你有什么欲望，跟某位你的梦想是什么有异曲同工之妙


End file.
